fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Dean Grave
Dean Grave (ディーン グラブ, Diin Gurabu)is one of the Sorcery Lords , a group of the ten most powerful and skilled mages in the continent of Pangaea. He leads a special knight squad of Astraea Order and utilizes Angel Magic and Requip and is known as the White Armored Boogeyman. Biography Appearance Dean has the appearance of a teen at his twenties with light silver hair and dark silver eyes. He wears black leather jacket over it, burgundy jeans with a silver chain drooping down over them and black leather chaps with three bands encircling his right calf, and black shoes with black buckles. Personality Dean is a very cold person and doesn't like to get closer to people, preferring solitude due to what happened when he was little. The only people he is known interacting with are his fellow Sorcery Lords and the Astraea Order knight squad he leads, the latter considering them brothers in arms. Among his fellow mages, he holds the greatest hatred for dark mages and guilds, killing any dark mage he comes across immediately and takes unparalled happiness when he is ordered to purge a dark guild together with his squad. Before his life was struck by tragedy, he was a priest's aid and was a devout and happy child but later changed completely and despite that, he still retains faith but also believes that there are things that humans can do by themselves. Magic & Abilities Immense Magic Power: '''As a member of the group, Dean possesses massive amounts of magic power. His magic power is so great that even the most simple angel summon can easily overwhelm groups of normal mages while he could dominate Chris Thunderwrath who is a renown S class mage with a medium tier angel. '''Immense Strength: '''Dean is considered the second strongest member in terms of physical strength, an attribute he was cultivating ever since he was a child. An example of his strength is him smashing a magically reinforced gate of a dark guild and throwing a huge part of it at a crowdof mages, killing half of them due to the force applied in the throw. '''Immense Endurance: Due to the hellish training he underwent as a small child, Dean can receive untold amounts of punishment and enduring the pain, being able to receive an amount of pain that would have subdued most mages. Angel Magic Angel Magic (天使魔法, Tenshi Mahō) is a Caster Magic or Holder Magic depending on the method of employment which involves the summoning of Angels. This magic allows Dean to summon angels via golden coins which represent his lifespan and each angel he summons shaves a part of his life span, depending on the amount of coins he uses for an angel and each time an angel is defeated he is inflicted with pain. This is his primary magic that was he was taught when he was a priest's aid, using it to summon numerous angels for various purposes. Spells *'Shamsiel': Through the use of four Angel Coins, a cost of 40, Dean summons forth Shamsiel, the angel of sunlight, a giant stone-like, winged cherub with a pompadour hair-style that contains two mysterious pigs in pink lamb suits that shoot light energy. The angel has hairy legs, a hairy chest, broken-lined eyebrows, no pupils or irises, and a pig's tail. This is his most used angel even though he dislikes him due to his attitude. *'Barakiel': Through the use of three Angel Coins, a cost of 30, Dean summons forth Barakiel, a white angel that possesses three heads, two large wings and two large arms. Barakiel seems to have the ability to fill the area with destructive light and Dean prefers on using him when he wants to do a sudden and very damaging strike. *'Ariel'; Through the use of five Angel Coins, a cost of 50, Dean summons forth Ariel, a white lion with angel wings with no eyes, smokey mane and paws clad in white flames. Ariel has the ability to utilize explosive holy fire via unleashing it from his mouth or using his paws. *'Raziel': Through the use of ten Angel Coins, a cost of 100, Dean summons forth Raziel, an angel that wears glasses and holds a stone tablet. Raziel has the ability to bestow at Dean everything regarding one or multiple targets as long as they are before him and Dean knows their name. *'Azrael': A forbidden summon that Dean uses without hesitation. Dean puts his hand on his heart and with a single red coin, a cost of 10, Dean summons Azrael. Azrael takes the form of a dark hooded angel with armored hands that has the power to remove the soul of anyone his spectral chains hit. Azrael is considered a forbidden summon due to anyone summoning him dying moments later, however, he can ''be safely summoned when Dean faces someone who has killed innocents or tempered with the balance of life and death, with him returning any lost lifespan Dean spent for other angels if correctly summoned. Requip Requip (換装, Kansō) is a Caster Magic and Spatial Magic that allows its users access to a personal storage vault of sorts inside of a pocket dimension, allowing them to contain items and equipment within. '''Wyvern Knight:' An armor that Dean uses frequently when he desires to not use his angels. It is a white mechanical looking armor with wings that have blue feathers and a tail that was created by the remains of an exceptionally rare white wyvern. This armor slightly increases his power and speed in addition to flight, while also giving him access to both Holy and Light Magic. White Lion Purger: Dean's strongest armor that he rarely uses and only when he engages in one on one battles. It is a mechanical armor with a mix of white and gold, golden rings on his wrists and feet and light blue flaming extensions. This armor boosts his speed and already powerful physical strength and each kick or punch causes explosions of blue fire. Trivia & Notes *His appearance is based on Vali Lucifer from Highchool Dxd. Category:DeathGr Category:Angel magic user Category:Requip User